


Meme-ing on the Train

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: Seb always like to get the subway with the reader but he always sleeps on the ride and it becomes a meme bc every day someone takes a pic of him drooling all over the readerA/N: This was sent in by an anon MONTHS ago and has been sitting in my drafts. I think I wanted to add more? but its a cute little drabble so I am posting it now because I honestly don’t know how I was planning to continue it. 😂
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Clumsy!Seb [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433185
Kudos: 17





	Meme-ing on the Train

Sebastian loved living in New York, it allowed him to be normal. One of the things he loved most about seeming normal was being able to ride the subway with you. He would often accompany you on it for errands around town, normal date nights, and just exploring in general together. 

The sound of the tracks and the movement of the car often put him to sleep though, and fans would always seem to find him and try to sneakily snap pictures of him when it happened, which was far too often. You would often be sent a new picture found by your friends of him sitting next to you – his hand on your thigh, cheek resting on your shoulder, eyes closed, mouth open, and a drop of drool threatening to hit your shirt. You would be looking at him lovingly running your fingers through his hair, which is why you hadn’t seen them take the picture the first few times it happened. 

–

One time you both stepped onto a full train and were forced to stand. His forehead rested on your shoulder, and arm wrapped around the pole and you to steady himself, he fell asleep standing. How? You had no clue. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a teen holding her phone up to take a picture, Sebastian was facing her, eyes closed and mouth open like a codfish. You held up your hand for a wave as she took the picture. Throwing her off a bit that she was noticed – no one was sneaky anymore, no matter how much they thought you were. 

–

That picture started to circulate, then came his face pasted onto different versions of sleeping beauty in meme form. It only took a day for your friends to find it and your phone was blowing up with all the different versions coming through, including gifs and terribly edited videos. You were watching one in particular that had you in stitches as he walked into the room to see what was so funny he saw your phone in your hand and shook his head leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a slight pout. “Oh they’ve been sending them to you too?” Giving him a nod you continued laughing as you pat the bed next to you for him to join you. He did just that wrapping his arms around you, pressing a soft kiss to the crook of your neck. 

“You really just need to stop falling asleep on the train babe.”


End file.
